


Whatever You Need

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Riha via the anonymeme, <a href="http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/579.html?thread=59459#t59459">here</a>. Warning for breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Need

-

It wasn't odd for Ryo to be invited out on his day off. It wasn't odd for him to be invited out with _Jin and Yamapi_ on his day off. What had Ryo feeling slightly off-guard, though, was that it was _Kame_ who had invited him.

_Yo. Drinks tonight with Pin? 8pm, usual place.  
-Kamenashi_

The message was simple enough, but something made Ryo's gut twist nervously. However, he wasn't one to turn down an invitation, especially not when there was alcohol involved, so he mailed back his confirmation, passing off his queasy stomach as a need for food.

-

The feeling didn't leave him all day, and only worsened upon arriving at the bar and finding Kame already nursing a drink. Very much alone.

"Ah! Yamapi and Jin couldn't make it, so I guess it's just you and me? I ordered you a beer, hope you don't mind."

Ryo nodded awkwardly and took his seat, taking a large gulp of his drink. A whole night with no-one but Kamenashi for company? He was going to need all the alcohol he could get.

-

Two hours, and countless drinks later, Ryo could be found leaning heavily against Kame's side, a silly grin plastered on his face as he recounted that time Jin got stuck in a kiddy-swing and they'd had to call the fire department to get him out once laughing and taking photos had gotten boring. By the time he was free, Jin was seething, swearing he would never, _ever_ , not in a million years speak to them - until the weekend, when he was too lonely to ignore them anymore.

Towards the end of his story, Ryo sagged a little, grin fading away into a pout.

"Why didn't they want to come out tonight? Haven't they missed me? I've not seen them since I got back.." His voice was soft, with an undertone of hurt that almost, _almost_ made Kame back out of his entire reason for being here.

"I didn't invite them."

Ryo tried to sit up, but decided against it when the room spun around him, soon back to lolling on Kame's shoulder, "What?"

"You know," Kame went on, settling back against the plush seat so that Ryo slid down his chest slightly and the younger man could lean in closer to his ear while he spoke, "Yamashita gets awfully talkative when he's drunk."

Kame felt more than heard Ryo's "Oh?" as his jaw moved against Kame's chest.

"He'll tell all _sorts_ of secrets."

Ryo hummed his agreement, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Anything, Ryo, he'll tell you anything if you press him hard enough."

Not a peep from Ryo this time.

Ryo wasn't going to bite. Clenching his jaw in irritation, Kame tried a more blunt tactic.

"He's told me lots about you, Ryo-chan," Kame moved in closer, smirking at the way Ryo shivered when his breath tickled the other man's ear, "Some very _private_ things, things I'm not so sure you'd appreciate him sharing."

"Like what?" Ryo breathed, immediately wishing he hadn't spoken at all at the way his voice sounded. That feeling was back, the one that was telling him to get the fuck out of there _right now_ , but the alcohol Kame had happily fed him - without drinking his fair share, Ryo noted too late - was clouding his brain, thoughts swimming around in his head with no real purchase, Kame's voice in his ear holding all his attention.

Kame sighed out a chuckle, the sound dancing down his spine even as he felt the breath on his skin in other places, his jeans beginning to grow slightly uncomfortable when fingers skittered across his thigh.

"Things like," Kame murmured softly, trailing his fingertips back and forth across the denim covering Ryos legs, "You're not as tough as you make out. How you're not averse to a little playing around, if you're rubbed up the right way." Yamapi hadn't _quite_ used such eloquent language - it was more of a slurred "Ryo-chan says he's straight, but if you get him drunk enough, he lets you fuck him so good." - but Kame was, as he had put it, trying to rub Ryo up the right way without getting him so drunk he couldn't actively participate.

Ryo grunted noncommitally, more focused on the way Kame's fingers were inching further between his legs with every swirl.

</span>"Know what else he told me, Ryo-chan?" The nickname felt foreign on Kame's tongue, but he couldn't say he disliked it - especially when Ryo shifted around on the seat, nudging Kame's hand with his leg until it covered his half-hard cock through his jeans. He took this as a very good sign, and continued, "He told me something you said you wanted to try once, that you didn't trust any of the girls you slept with enough to let them do it for you. But Pi was too scared, wasn't he? He couldn't do it."

Kame paused, and felt how Ryo's breathing had all but come to a halt as his alcohol-numbed brain slowly processed everything he was hearing, the older man's body tensing as realisation of just what Kame was talking about dawned on him. _Pi wouldn't..._

"But you know what?" Kame whispered, lips brushing over Ryo's ear with every word, "I'd do it for you."

Ryo could never have hoped to stop the traitorous groan that spilled from his throat, his head tipping back when Kame brought his other hand up to slide across the flesh of Ryo's neck, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, dragging across Kame's fingers.

The angle was perfect, and Kame couldn't resist dropping his head down for a kiss, tasting the bitter tang of alcohol on Ryo's tongue when he opened up eagerly, sucking on Kame's tongue in a way that made his head swim.

Kame squeezed gently at Ryo's erection, feeling it twitch even through the layers of clothing, and swallowed any sound that came from Ryo's lips, pressing and working his hand as he felt Ryo's kisses get more messy and uncontrolled, more flickering, stroking tongue and soft moans breathed out against Kame's mouth than actual kisses. He could feel Ryo rolling his hips up into his touch, clearly uncaring of anyone who might see them, inching closer and closer to the edge until he stiffened and grunted, falling limp in Kame's lap.

Taking his hand back, Kame downed what was left of whatever was in the glass on the table, other arm draped over Ryo's body where he was sprawled in across his chest, panting heavily.

"You'd better remember this in the morning."

-

_Last night was fun. I'll call you later. - Kame_

The message stared innocently up at him, just like the last one, and just like the last one, Ryo knew it was going to get him in a world of trouble.

But that didn't stop him answering the phone when Kame called, _finally_ , and Ryo would never admit to the way his pulse sped up at just the sound of his ringtone.

_"Yo."_

"Hey," Ryo replied, mouth suddenly dry, "Look, Kame, about last night, I-"

_"Ah, so you_ do _remember? That's good, I hoped you might. Do you remember everything?"_

Did he ever.

"I- yeah, yeah I do. Kame-" Ryo was almost glad Kame kept interrupting him, because he didn't really know what he was going to say. Yes, he remembered, but it couldn't happen again? Or yes, he remembered, and he wanted more than anything for it to happen again so that Kame could fulfil his promise?

"Great, then I'm coming over."

"Kame, wait-" But Ryo found himself talking to the dial tone, Kame long gone.

-

After the initial panic, which resulted in a broken lamp - where Ryo had thrown the phone at it - and a slightly sore throat, from all the swearing and shouting he'd done, Ryo actually began to _think_ about it.

Kame was coming over. _Okay_. For sex. _Shit_. Ryo was dead sober. _Double shit._ with no chance of getting wasted before Kame got there - Jin had totally cleared him out the night before he left for Osaka. _Fuck._

But, last night was good. _Very good._ And that had only been his _hand_ , through _clothes_. _Mmmm.._ And this was sex. No strings, no awkward morning-after, no promises of love or relationships.. just the promise of good- no, _great_ \- sex.

By the time Kame rang the doorbell, Ryo was already semi-erect, mind wandering to places it had no right being unless his hand was around his cock.

It seemed every ounce of excitement had, however, stayed put on the sofa, because the moment Ryo got to the door and saw Kame's face, eyes dark, lips quirked just so, he thought he might bolt.

As if he knew - and he probably did, there was no way of knowing what else he had coaxed out of Yamapi - Kame was inside in a flash, leaving his boots on as he kicked the door closed and guided Ryo up against it, hands sliding up to Ryo's shoulders, crowding Ryo's personal space, breath hot against Ryo's mouth.

"Kame, I- I've never-"

"Never what? Never done this sober?" He smirked, "Never done _this_ before?" Kame trailed a fingertip across Ryo's neck, pushing slightly at the quivering lump there. "Or just never wanted it so bad?"

Ryo couldn't think up an appropriate answer, not with Kame's hands gliding over his skin, pushing his clothes off with a practiced ease, lips suckling at his pulse point until every thought of fleeing was far from Ryo's mind, fingers threading through Kame's hair and pulling him up, up until Ryo could cover Kame's mouth, lips shining with saliva, with his own.

Eyes closed, he could almost pretend Kame was a girl, slender body, soft skin, gentle hands skimming over his flesh, trailing fire in their wake. Then Kame rolled his hips, grinding his erection against Ryo's, Kame's jeans chafing against him deliciously, and Ryo tossed his head back with a moan, seeing stars as it thudded against the door. No girl could ever feel like that, so hot and hard against him, hands so sure has they curled around his backside and pulled him in closer. No girl could support his weight against the door, urging his legs around their waist as they ground into him, kissing like they wanted to devour him whole.

No, Kame was definitely no girl.

Somehow, they made it into the bedroom, Kame losing the rest of his clothes on the way. Ryo thought he heard something break, but it wasn't particularly high on his list of things-to-worry-about right now, not when Kame was setting his body alight.

Guiding him down onto the bed, Kame straddled Ryo's waist so that he could rub their arousals together, tight fingers and rough hips creating a delicious bump'n'grind that had Ryo's come slicking their movements far sooner than he would have liked.

Kame grinned and held the soiled hand up to Ryo's lips, laughing and wiping it on the sheets when Ryo turned his head away, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

Still fighting to draw even breaths, Ryo could only give Kame his most deadly glare. Wisely, the younger man kept his mouth shut - he didn't want to end up on Ryo's doorstep butt-naked with a raging hard on.

Instead, he went about teasing Ryo back to full hardness again, starting with the nipples, tongue and fingers flicking and tugging, then down his stomach, determinedly covering each and every inch of skin until Ryo was bucking impatiently and pushing on his shoulders.

Taking pity, Kame grasped the proffered tube, slicking up his fingers and tamping down on the urge to smirk when Ryo shifted up to meet him, burying the first finger inside in one smooth motion.

"More."

Kame felt his erection throb at the gruff need in Ryo's voice, and soon he was three fingers deep, one arm pressing Ryo's hips down as he curled his fingers and rubbed over and over until Ryo was thrashing and gasping unintelligably.

"Ready?"

Ryo's eyes shot open, black even in the bright light of the room, "Kamenashi, if you don't fuck me _right now_ you can get the hell out and I'll find someone who will."

It wasn't quite as sweet as begging would have been, but it was close enough. Kame rolled on the condom Ryo was now pushing into his hands, gritting his teeth at the sudden contact, and lined himself up, gripping Ryo's hips firmly and sliding in as smoothly as he could manage with Ryo's body sucking him deeper.

Kame let out a shuddering breath as Ryo tightened sporadically around him, looking down into the other man's smirking face when heels dug into his back.

"What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

Glaring half-heartedly, Kame began to move in long, maddeningly slow thrusts. Rolling his hips, Ryo tried to speed him up, but Kame stood firm, digging his fingers into Ryo's hips to hold him still in a way that had the other man whimpering into the back of his hand.

The other man's legs tightened around his back, and Kame sat back more on his heels, sliding forward until Ryo was practically in his lap, and thrust forward again. Ryo let out a sound between a gasp and a cry, back arching up in a perfect curve, and Kame urged the other man's legs tighter, holding himself up so Kame could let go.

Ryo was long past trying to interfere now, eagerly doing whatever Kame needed as long as he _didn't stop_ , and curled his fists in the sheets, biting down on his lip when the tip of Kame's cock dragged that spot again and threatening to burn him alive.

He had forgotten the whole reason for Kame even being here - the _real_ reason - until a hand brushed his throat, and Ryo's eyes shot open, meeting Kame's through the hair in his face. Kame's cheeks were flushed, hair tangled and damp, eyes filled with the need to come, and Ryo realised he probably looked much the same, and sweaty to boot. But then Kame's nails scratched gently across his Adam's apple, and Ryo no longer cared how either of them looked, rolling his body in a way that would make Jin proud to meet Kame's hips every time.

"Ready?" He asked again, and Ryo couldn't find it in him to snap back this time.

He nodded, head falling back against the pillow as he bared his neck for Kame's touch, the mere _thought_ of it having his orgasm beginning to creep through his body.

"No, not like that.." Kame was breathless, and Ryo tipped his chin forward again to look at him. The hand on his neck never left, keeping up its soft, teasing brushes, pushing down every now and then to keep Ryo on his toes. It was the hand across his face that surprised him, covering his nose and mouth carefully. He was grateful though - he didn't fancy turning up to rehersals tomorrow with a red neck and raspy voice, Yamapi certainly wouldn't be fooled.

A particularly hard thrust had him moaning, but he was still able to breathe perfectly, and if Kame didn't get a move on he was going to come before they even got started. Luckily, Kame seemed to realise this - or was desperate to finish himself - because he shifted his weight, pressing down slowly until Ryo was gasping in tiny puffs of air around his fingers.

It was so much better than he'd ever imagined, the lack of air heightening every little sensation, the sheets rubbing across his back and crinkling in his hands, his throat a hundred times more sensitive wherever Kame touched, tingling long after the fingers had moved on. His hips throbbed where Kame had been holding them earlier, and he could still feel all ten distinct marks. Kame's back flexed under his feet, the muscles working as he continued to fuck him, dragging the pleasure out as long as he could. The distinct slap of skin against skin was louder, Kame's harsh breaths echoing in his ears, Ryo could even hear the way they slid against the bed, fabric-on-flesh rustling beneath him.

He could feel every single millimetre of Kame's cock inside him, the ridge of the head, the way it throbbed with need when he tightened around it, the extra teasing pressure from the tip of the condom as Kame eased inside and pulled back.

Chest rising and falling rapidly, fighting to breathe around Kame's hand, Ryo turned desperate eyes on him, _please, more, please,_ and Kame swallowed hard. Ryo felt the warmth spreading through his limbs, filling him with an electric heat, and he knew as soon as that heat reached his throat, he'd be gone.

Black spots began to colour his vision, lungs aching from the lack of oxygen, but despite everything else being more intense, the pain seemed dull compared to the blinding pleasure every time Kame hit him just right. He closed his eyes against them, his grip on the bedsheets loosening as he started to feel faint.

Ryo couldn't stop though, it was too intense, too perfect, so perfect he almost didn't care if this was what killed him. Kame seemed to be struggling to keep up the slow pace, but each stroke was still as long and sure and infuriatingly slow as the last, coaxing Ryo up and up, gently pushing him closer to the edge thrust after thrust until he wanted to cry, so, _so_ close, he could taste release heavy on his tongue, body all hot and cold at the same time, and he tried to say something, to groan, _anything_ to get Kame's attention, _more, please_ , but he couldn't make a sound, and when he tried to open his eyes, everything was dull, a grey cloud covering his eyes.

That was enough though, because Kame's hand was tightening that final bit, cutting off Ryo's air completely, the hand on his throat abandoning it in favour of wrapping around Ryo's cock, and everything exploded, white noise rushing through his ears, spots bursting behind his eyelids, body shaking, and he was coming and coming, over and over again, each pulse harder than the last, but he was barely able to feel the splash of release on his skin through the blinding pleasure that seemed to have swallowed him whole.

Eventually, he sagged, everything turning black for a split second before Ryo realised he could breathe again. Sucking in as much air as he could, he immediately regretted it, chest burning in protest of too much too soon, and he forced himself to slow down.

He winced against the light when he finally cracked an eye open, still seeing brightly coloured spots here and there, and he closed it again at the feel of Kame wiping his stomach clean.

Ryo heard the other man snap the condom off and - presumably - toss it in the bin on the floor, and heard the click of the light switch, _felt_ the difference against his eyelids as they went from a deep orange to black.

The bed dipped, and fingers were brushed over his cheek, surprisingly tender compared to the way they had been clamped over his nose not five minutes earlier.

"Are you okay?"

Ryo briefly entertained being difficult as payback for every time Kame had upset one of them, but he could hear the concern in Kame's voice, and couldn't bring himself to do it. Afterglow must be making him soft.

He nodded, adding a soft hum when he realised Kame probably couldn't see him, and welcomed the coolness of the blanket pulled up over his waist, Kame's fingers lingering on his side for a moment before he spread out next to Ryo, pillowing his head on his hands.

"So, was it as good as you thought?"

Ryo smiled, slow and tired, but wide, and let out a soft sound of satisfacton, "You need to ask?"

Kame chuckled and shifted a little closer, breaths huffing across Ryo's cheek, "Want to do it again?"

When Ryo decided to forego speaking again in favour of kissing Kame's nose and settling down to sleep with a quiet, but sated sigh, Kame just smiled, already planning his next visit and mentally promising to buy Yamapi lunch.  



End file.
